


Crossing the Rubicon

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Magic Weakness is Complicated, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Future Fic, I'm Sorry, John means well, Lena has something in Common with Eobard, Nekron Meant Well, Plot Twists, Sad, Sara Lance is Mallus, There is No Light Here, Things are never as simple as they seem, Violence, things get serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: The point of no return. When they get married, Kara makes a promise to Lena to stand by her no matter what. When her own sister attacks Lena, Kara has no choice but to protect her. To devastating consequences.Chapter 13 up at long last!





	1. The Line in the Sand

“I want you to know, that you had us going the longest time. Reign/Samantha, that was nothing in comparison to what you've done, Lena. I'm going to stop you from corrupting my sister!” Alex Danvers growled.

Lena frowned. “Dear, I'm literally sitting in a chair, in my office, at L-Corp, and you're going to attack me? For what? Some insane idea that I'm evil?”

“Damnit, don't give me that crap. I am not insane. Kara may hate me for having to do this, but I know you're controlling her. I will make you pay for this.” Alex growled.

“Why does everyone think I'm my brother?” Lena grumbled.

“You are worse than your brother. Don't think I don't know your mother's death wasn't an accident.” Alex snarled.

Lena frowned. “That's just mean. I have tact you know.”

“No you don't! You've probably been planning this for years!” Alex growled.

“Alex, Please calm down.” Lena spoke firmly.

“No, this ends now. I will stop you.” Alex glared, and raised up her right hand, which held a gun. 

Lena frowned. “I really don't see why you have to shoot me here of all places.” 

“Oh, shut up!” Alex grumbled. “I'd use a silencer if they were even close to as effective like in movies.” 

Alex tightened her finger on the trigger and then her eyes widened as a sharp burning pain caused her to drop the gun. She yelped and cradled her burnt hand.  
Kara appeared next to her a moment later. A diamond bracelet on her arm twinkled in the light. “Alex, I am disappointed.” 

Alex glared at Kara. “Damnit, Kara. She's evil.”  
“You're the one who was about to shoot an unarmed woman.” Kara spoke firmly.

“Kara, damnit, listen to me. You won't see the truth. That's why I had to do this. You won't stop me! You can't stop me.” Alex grumbled.

“I most certainly could stop you.” Kara spoke.

“Not without killing me, and I know you're not that far gone yet.” Alex spoke.

“And attempting to kill Lena puts you on the list of people who need to visit the Volcano God.” Kara glared at Alex, who flinched.

“You're not going to kill me, Kara. You're my sister, and I will stop Lena, because I know she is evil, and there is only one way you can stop me, and that's to kill me.” Alex glared.

Lena took a deep breath. “If I was evil and in control of Kara, why wouldn't you be dead already?” 

Kara nodded. “It makes sense, Alex. Why would you be alive if Lena's evil? I made her a promise when we got married.” 

“Then kill me, Kara.” Alex growled. “Because I will not stop.” 

Kara looked down at the ground and then back up into Alex's eyes. There was sadness in them. “Okay, I'll kill you.” 

Alex's eyes widened, not expecting Kara to say that, and then Kara twisted her head around backwards instantly.  
Alex collapsed dead and Lena frowned. “I'm sorry she wouldn't listen to reason, Kara.” 

Kara shivered. “I didn't want to do that. You know, but it's like she said, she would not stop until either she killed you, or I killed her. I made you a promise when I married you, Lena. I would never let anyone come between us. Our bond shall be unbreakable.”

Lena nodded. “I understand, Kara. However, you did cross the Rubicon. There's no going back here. They will all be after you when they know what you did.” 

“I wish it could have been different, Lena.” Kara frowned.

“I know, dear. This simply just had to happen.” Lena spoke softly.

Kara walked over to her and hugged her. “I promise you, Lena, no one will harm you. I will protect you to the very end.” 

“I know, dear.” Lena frowned. “I just wish things didn't have to be this way.”  
“They'll hate me for awhile, probably years, but I will be here with you, Lena, through it all. Even if I have to become what I hate.” Kara frowned.

“Don't throw yourself away, Kara. Even for me.” Lena spoke.

“I won't. I promise you though, I will be with you, and I will not let anyone harm you.” Kara spoke.  
“Perhaps in a way, Alex was the reason we'll be the people that are feared.” Lena frowned.

“We shouldn't be feared.” Kara spoke. “I promise you, Lena, we'll get through this.”  
Lena frowned. “I hope so, Kara.” 

“Believe me, Lena, I will protect you through everything.” Kara smiled and her eyes shown with a flash and pink and black.  
And at the same time, the bracelet holding the diamond flickered pink and black.  
Lena smiled. “I love you, Kara.” 

The End?


	2. Lost In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Wonder Woman Arrives and learns the hard way that Lena is most certainly in control of Kara.

A few days later, Kara stood on the top of L-Corp. She smiled and looked up into the sun. She knew it was horrible killing Alex, and she would pay for it in time, but she loved Lena, and she made her the promise to protect her. And she knew Alex would not listen to reason.

A brief movement behind her made her turn around. Wonder Woman stood by the roof access from near Lena's office. 

“I was honestly expecting Batman to show up first.” Kara spoke.  
“We want to help you, Kara. That's it. That's all we would ever want for you.” Wonder Woman smiled.

Kara frowned and held up the hand the bracelet she wore was on. “I married Lena, and I swore to her I would protect her through everything. Thick or thin. I would never abandon her, and I promise you, I will not go back on my word.” 

“I understand that, Kara. But please, we just want to help you.” Wonder Woman spoke.  
Kara looked down at the ground and then back up. “I don't want to cause problems, I really don't.” 

“I understand that.” Wonder Woman spoke, and walked close to Kara. “Please, let's just run some tests to make sure you're not under any strange influence.” 

Kara frowned and looked Wonder Woman in the eyes. “I'm not a bad person.”

“I know that.” Wonder Woman spoke and reached a hand out, touching the bracelet.   
Kara shivered. “I just, I don't want to hurt anyone else.” 

“I get that.” Wonder Woman spoke.   
Kara turned away from Wonder Woman. “It's just, I don't want to give up who I am because I made one mistake.” 

“I promise you, we'd never make you give up who you are.” Wonder Woman smiled. “You're a good person, Kara.” 

Kara smiled. “Thank you. I promise I'll come with you.” 

She then frowned as she sensed something off. “What's going on?”   
Wonder Woman frowned. “I'm not sure what you mean.”

“There's something wrong.” Kara frowned and rushed off. 

Wonder Woman frowned. “Damnit, Kara.” She rushed after her.

 

&^&

Kara landed on Lena's penthouse apartment roof and quickly got in. “Lena?”   
Lena looked up from a book. “Kara? What's wrong?”

“I had this horrible sensation of dread, and I came running here.” Kara shivered and reached over and hugged Lena. Her eyes glowed silver, and the bracelet shimmered the same color.

Kara continued to hug Lena, the bracelet shining silver.  
“Oh, Kara.” Lena smiled.

Wonder Woman landed a moment later and frowned. “Kara, we still need to talk...” She trailed off as she saw the Silver glow from the bracelet.  
“Kara. How did you get that bracelet exactly?” Wonder Woman asked.

Kara blinked. “Lena made it for me! She said it would always help me be reminded of her.”   
“Okay, it's just, it's glowing silver near you.” Wonder Woman spoke softly.

Kara frowned. “That's odd.” She looked down at the bracelet and looked back up at Lena. “Lena, what did you do?”

“Absolutely nothing, dear. Believe me.” Lena chuckled. “I would never hurt you. I love you.”   
The bracelet suddenly shifted colors to pink.   
“Oh, Lena.” Kara smiled and her eyes glowed pink. 

Wonder Woman winced. “Kara, you need to come with me now.” 

Kara looked up. “Sorry, I'm already taken!” She chuckled.

Wonder Woman groaned. “Kara, please, Lena is messing with you. You have to believe me.”

Kara growled and the bracelet quickly turned red, followed by black.   
“I'm not happy with you saying that.” Kara spoke and walked over to stand in front of Wonder Woman.  
“Kara, please, you have to believe me. I know how much this has to hurt, but Lena is hurting you.” Wonder Woman spoke softly.

“I am not happy with being accused of creating havoc.” Lena groaned.

Kara nodded. “Exactly. I'm not happy either, Wonder Woman.” 

“Kara! Please, you have to believe me. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't certain!” Wonder Woman spoke and reached for the Lasso of Truth attached to her belt.   
Lena winced and Kara grumbled.   
Wonder Woman spun around and caught Lena's arm with the lasso.   
“No one can resist telling the truth under the influence of this lasso. You know that. So tell me the truth.” Wonder Woman spoke firmly.

Lena glared at her and then Kara. “I am many things, but I am not a monster. I am guilty of only one thing, trying to help Kara. If I truly was in control of Kara, twisting her, wouldn't I have her kill you?” 

Wonder Woman winced. Kara grumbled. “See, she's not controlling me.”

“Did you create the bracelet to mimic effects of Kryptonite?” Wonder Woman spoke.  
Lena flinched. “Yes.”   
Kara blinked. Lena continued. “It's to help her become immune to it though. It has no effect on her personality. All I did was do the exact same thing that allows people to be immune to cyanide. Very minute traces of it exposing over years.”

“Thanks?” Kara frowned.

“Then why did it look like she was exposed to Silver Kryptonite? Making her paranoid!” Wonder Woman grumbled.

“I admit minute traces of all the other Kryptonites might seem awkward, but she's important to me, and you'd do anything for the one you love, wouldn't you?” Lena smiled. “So, yeah, there are traces of the others to make her immune to them.”

“And Pink Kryptonite?” Wonder Woman asked.

“Okay, I admit Lex's research didn't quite fully harness the ability of making Superman gay.” Lena grinned.  
Kara groaned.  
“But the point is, I'm not a monster. Even Lex couldn't find a way out of your Lasso's truth enchantment.” Lena spoke.

“See, she's not a bad person.” Kara spoke.  
Lena nodded. “Indeed. Then again, that does remind me of something Lex learned about your lasso.”   
“What's that?” Wonder Woman asked.

“It's made from an enchanted rope, but the rope was spun from a natural material. A natural plant based material.” Lena smirked.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Wonder Woman asked, getting annoyed.

“It mean, dear, Wonder Woman, never underestimate a Luthor. Kara, White lightning!”   
Kara blinked in surprise and the bracelet glowed bright white.   
The unbreakable Lasso of Truth, enchanted by Gods, shriveled and decayed, turning to dust.

“White Kryptonite, Wonder Woman. Destroys all plant life. No matter what type. No matter what enchantment is on it.” Lena smirked at Wonder Woman's shocked look.

“How?!” Wonder Woman gasped.  
“I'd say it's magic dear, but it's simple radiation. Much like, BLACK AS NIGHT.” Lena shouted.  
Kara blinked and the bracelet turned black as coal.  
Kara grinned evilly and rushed over and picked Wonder Woman up by her neck. “Well, this is interesting! I feel free at last!” Kara chuckled.

“Black Kryptonite turns Kara evil, and if I wish, I can keep her like this a long time. So, I'm afraid, my plans have to be moved up a bit, thanks to the absurdity of good people.” Lena smirked.

Kara grinned. “Want me to crush her skull!? Because Superman once beat her unconscious!” 

Wonder Woman grumbled. “Kara, please, I know in a physical fight, I am close to you, but not an equal. I beg of you, fight through this.” 

Lena smirked. “Sorry, no redemption here. She's evil now. Eventually it will fully consume her.”   
“So, what do you want me to do?” Kara asked.

Lena frowned. “I think in order to work on our plan, we're going to need to slow the good guys down. But killing Wonder Woman would cause major problems.” 

Kara nodded. “Very understandable.”   
“So, rip out her eyeballs.” Lena smirked. “Let's see if she can regenerate from that.” 

Kara laughed cruelly and Wonder Woman gulped. “Think about this!”   
“No.” Kara spoke and lunged one of her hands forwards, reaching and ripping both of Wonder Woman's eyes out of the sockets.  
“AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Wonder Woman screamed in agony.

“Now, take me away from here.” Lena spoke.  
Wonder Woman dropped to the ground as Kara rushed Lena away.

“DAMN YOU LENA LUTHOR!” Wonder Woman howled in pain and frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yes, Wonder Woman's Lasso can be destroyed. Even in the DC universe Thangarian N-th Metal can be destroyed. A Green Lantern Power ring can be destroyed.  
> Nothing is indestructible.
> 
> And don't worry about Wonder Woman, she can pretty much come back from everything.


	3. Revenge of the Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Superman and Batman get involved, Batman learns even he makes mistakes, and John Constantine and Wally West try to get Kara to listen to reason.

Superman frowned and paced in front of Wonder Woman in the hospital bed. Batman was standing on the other side of the bed looking anxious. While his relationship with women had never really worked out, Wonder Woman had been one of the few women he had dated, albeit, briefly, and remained a friend.

Batman looked down at his hands and clenched them. “All our villains, Clark, all of them. None of them have ever grievously wounded us before. You blinded Darkseid by beating his face so hard his eyes swelled shut, and even that paled in comparison to what your cousin did to Wonder Woman.” 

“I know. We underestimated Lena, and we underestimated Kara. We can't afford to do that again. Also, it's damn lucky we got to Wonder Woman in time, she's actually never dealt with that much damage to her body before either. I'm pretty sure even she could have bled to death.” Superman shivered.

“If it bleeds, we can kill it.” A voice spoke.  
Batman winced and turned towards someone who lived in the darkness more than him. “John.”  
John Constantine spoke. “We are in quite literally one hell of a fucked up mess, you know that.” 

“That is the understatement of the century.” Superman frowned. “This is beyond insanity. We need to hit Lena lightning fast. And I mean that.” 

Batman frowned. “I think that's why John will come in handy. Kara knows magic is a weakness Kryptonians have, and I know Lena does, but Kara won't expect us to have a friend of Barry's here.” 

“Friend of Barry? What? I barely know him, I'm more a friend to Oliver and Oliver rather stab himself in the spleen that rely on me for my help that much. Well, after last year anyway.” John Constantine chuckled.

“I think he's more likely referring to me, you goofball.” Wally West spoke.  
“Yes. I was. John is the man who will be, well, I'm going to be honest, probably the guy with the least likely chance of success.” Batman spoke.

“Why am I bloody here then?! What did I ever do to you, Bruce freaking Wayne?!”  
Batman winced through his cowl. “We have to have backups on backups for dealing with Kara. Wally will try to distract her, and that's when you come in, John.” 

“Well, to be fair, there's a Batman on our Earth too.” Wally chuckled.  
“Not the point though.” Superman spoke. “We need to get this done sooner, rather than later.”

&^&

Kara was not expecting a speedster to show up outside the base Lena had Kara bring her too.  
When she heard the familiar whooshing noise, she turned around quickly and narrowed her eyes at Wally. “Haven't met you much before, Wally. What brings you here?”

“I just was in the neighborhood and well, there's been awkward rumors, and I just wanted to clear them up.” Wally spoke firmly.

Kara raised an eyebrow, and then raised her bracelet. It was a very dim black, with pink highlights, along with silver. “There are some strange problems lately with both me, and others. I may have done some questionable things.” She frowned.

“Barry was like that too, when Eobard killed Iris. And then you know, Barry beat him to death, with his bare hands, snapped his neck to end it once and for all.” Wally spoke hesitantly.

Kara nodded. “That was a shock to learn. But then, she came back.”  
“Yeah, we're still trying to make sense of that whole twist. Her being from 1000 years in the future? Say what? How does that even work?” Wally chuckled. “But we're getting through it, and honestly, Savitar being Barry's future time remnant was still weirder.” 

“Yeah, Barry punching himself is kind of a thing that shouldn't be happening.” Kara grinned.

“Exactly!” Wally chuckled.

“So, yeah, to be honest, the rumors were true for the most part. I am not fully myself.” Kara frowned. “I have done bad things, but I am trying to not do them any more.” 

Suddenly something struck her in the back and she stumbled forward. She grunted and stopped herself from hitting the ground. She stood back up and frowned. “Okay, who's the wise guy who hit me?” 

John Constantine winced as she focused on him. “Uh, Hello, Love. I, well, you see, magic is your weakness, so I thought magic fireball to your back would ruin your day a bit.” 

“That's not how a weakness to magic works, John. Magically channeled fire is still fire. You want to try to hurt me with magic, find a magic sword, hell, find the damn Spear of Destiny, an Archangel, something mystical. Don't use fire. I AM POWERED BY THE SUN. What's hotter than a fireball? The fucking sun! I've literally been hit by a nuclear bomb, John! IT DID NOTHING. SO WHY WOULD YOU THINK A TINY BIT OF FIRE WOULD BOTHER ME?” Kara growled and yelled at the same time. The bracelet turned solid red along with her eyes.  
She rushed over and grabbed John and lifted him high in the air, levitating off the ground. “Give me one good reason to not kill you right now?” 

“Every lady's praised my tongue skills?” John weakly chuckled.  
“KARA!” Wally shouted.

Kara ignored him and glared into John's eyes. “That's a good joke, but I love Lena.”  
A brief movement made her turn, and she saw Wally attempt to grab John from her in Super-speed.

She turned and smacked Wally down to the ground with a light tap to his chest.  
He smacked into the ground hard and grunted. “Okay, no one told me you were that fast. I've been set up the bomb.” 

Kara smirked. “Do you think I was going to go and ruin Barry's day when he told me he broke the light barrier, that Superman broke that 14 years before I even landed in my pod?” 

“The Reverse Flash said he was faster than Superman.” Wally winced.  
“Yeah, and Eobard totally would never lie about his speed. I should just bisect your spine with my heat vision. Just neatly slice it in half at the base. I bet you could heal even from that!” Kara smirked.

“Don't you know, Kara, this isn't a horror movie. The black guy doesn't die first!” Wally chuckled.  
“James and Winn would love hanging out with you.” Kara grinned and dropped John. “Next time I see you two, you're dead.” 

Kara sped away, rushing to go bring Lena somewhere else safe.  
“Well, that was a disaster.” John winced.  
“I'm alive and I am not paralyzed for life. It most certainly could have gone worse.” Wally shrugged.

“It's like Zoom told Barry, Wally, you can't lock up the darkness, and if you think you can fight Kara without a lot of darkness, you are a greater fool than anyone else.” A voice spoke and Wally turned, and his eyes widened. “Eobard Thawne?! But you're dead. For like the third time.”

Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, chuckled. “What can I say, I'm a living paradox.”


	4. Denial Of Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Allies on both sides are recruited. Things progress towards a confrontation, and events transpire to throw off the good guys's plans. :)

Lena looked down at the desk and banged it hard with her fist. “Damnit! That's not fair of them! Our plans, Kara, I need you, and I need people to leave us alone! Why won't they leave us alone!?”

Kara frowned and looked down at the bracelet. “It's because they won't listen to reason.”  
The bracelet shifted to mostly silver.  
Lena frowned as well. “I didn't make the bracelet designed to mind control you!” 

Kara nodded. “I know that, Lena! You love me. You made this bracelet to help me. It just has a few side effects. No one is perfect, not you, or me.” 

“Once I get enough time, I can tweak it so it won't freaking need to be going crazy to help you out.” Lena spoke. “I love you, Kara. I never would hurt you.” 

Kara smiled. “I know that, Lena. I trust you. I always will. I married you, I killed my sister for you. I crossed the Rubicon for you, Lena, and I swear, I would do anything to protect you.”

“I have a feeling the fights coming are not going to be pretty. Green is not your only weakness, so to speak. Even if it's the one we're going to have to use. So to speak.” Lena chuckled.

“I can understand that.” Kara nodded.  
“Believe me, Kara, I wouldn't hurt you. I love you.” Lena kissed her.  
“A little bit of pain to protect you would be worth it, Lena.” Kara spoke.

&^&

“Bruce...we need to have a talk.” Kara spoke as she landed in the Batcave.

“Master Bruce isn't here at the moment, Kara.” Alfred frowned.  
“Damnit. Well, please kindly tell Bruce I am going to kick his ass across the cosmos if he keeps messing with us.” 

“So, a normal day for Master Bruce then?” Alfred spoke.

“Haha. Yes.” Kara rushed off grumbling.

&^&

Wonder Woman stumbled a bit and Batman frowned. “You shouldn't be up yet.”  
Wonder Woman turned her head towards Batman. “My eyes have come back for the most part. I just can't see clearly enough to go and kick Kara's ass yet.” 

“Considering she destroyed the Lasso of Truth, I would not go into a fight with her again without a lot more power behind you.” Superman frowned. “Look, Wally and John should be back soon, since the initial attack on Supergirl didn't work out well, they're off recruiting a few allies Kara will be more reluctant to murder death kill.” He grinned.

 

“Dark humor really doesn't fit you, Superman.” Batman spoke.

“I'm not exactly going to make Dead Baby jokes.” Superman shrugged. “But Kara is still there. We need to realize that. If we can slow her down long enough to remove the bracelet, it will be fine.” 

&^&

Kara landed in the somewhat dry grass near National City. “When you called me, I was surprised.”

The person across from her smiled. “Let's just put it this way, Kara, people haven't quite realized the truth of things yet. And I wish to help you. I am indeed a very powerful ally, and well, there are challenges you will face that require you to need my help.” 

“I understand I cannot go this alone. I am impressed though, that the Legends really underestimated their enemy, Mallus.” Kara spoke.

Mallus chuckled. “Indeed. And they most certainly aren't going to see this one coming at all.” 

Kara grinned. “Yeah, I don't think they'll expect Sara Lance to be the great evil they were facing off against years ago.” 

Mallus smirked. “Well, like Eobard, I know how to plan things out well. I've had a very long time to plan things after all. Getting trapped was all part of my plan.”

&^&

Barry frowned, looking over at Eobard, who had agreed to wear meta-human dampener cuffs. “This is beyond awkward. Kara has gone off the deep end, we're saying, and Superman and Batman need our help?” 

“Yes.” Eobard nodded. “I know how awkward this is. You finally killed me after all. I got better.” 

Barry winced. “Okay, I realize that killing you was not as final as it should have been.” 

“I couldn't just tell you Iris was from the year 3000 AD.” Eobard chuckled. “That's not my job!” 

Barry said nothing.  
Wally took a deep breath. “I know this looks weird, man, but let's face it, Kara's faster than I am, and I don't even want to know what would happen if she smacked you in the face at faster than the speed of light.”

“Well, considering the universe is still intact, I'm guessing it's not a bad thing.” Eobard chuckled. “What? I'm from the future, remember.” 

“Yes, Eobard. I know.” Barry grumbled.  
The door opened and Iris walked in. She glared over at Eobard. “I'm not exactly happy with this situation, but to take down a very angry Kara who's willing to kill, we'll need all the help we can get. And that includes him.” She pointed at Eobard.

“At this point, I think we should also have Savitar help us.” Wally spoke.

Barry nodded. “Honestly, I'm not even sure how to do that, but I wouldn't be opposed to it. My evil future time Remnant would not like to be killed by Kara either.”

“Well, that settles it then. The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend.” Eobard smiled.

&^&

Kara stood on the top of L-Corp and smiled. Today was looking good. Lena and her had worked together on a plan last night, and Mallus had agreed to wait in the wings, to so speak, until it was the right time. Ruining the Legends' day by having Sara betray them was worth the wait so to speak.

She was aware of a sudden sensation of a great weight landing behind her. She turned around and had to do a double take at Wonder Woman standing there, wearing heavy battle armor, and holding both her standard shield and the magic sword she often used. 

“I thought you were a bit smarter than to come back and fight me again.” Kara smirked.

“You were the first person to ever blind me. I have fought GODS and they never took my eyes. But you, you took them!” Wonder Woman growled. “So, please believe me, when I say I am going to kill you now!” 

Kara smirked. “Bring it on then, bitch.” Her bracelet glowed red mixed with black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mallus being Sara is the most logical development possible. Don't know why they forgot that on Legends of Tomorrow.


	5. Monumental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Kara and Wonder Woman have a big fight and Wonder Woman suffers critical existence failure. Also, The big twist with Lena is revealed!

The two women collided in the middle of the roof as they rushed towards each other.   
The rooftop shook from the collision, but Kara's hearing revealed no major damage to the building.  
“There are innocent people here, Wonder Woman. Let's take this elsewhere.” Kara spoke firmly.

Wonder Woman growled, her blood-lust she had as a weakness taking over for the first time in years. She pushed Kara back, and Kara simply took off into the air.

She followed, brandishing the sword. “I'm going to kill you with this!” Wonder Woman snarled.

Kara shook her head, and flew ahead. “You're not faster than me, Wonder woman. That's not your gift. What was it? You can go really damn fast, maybe even break the speed of light, but you are not close to me.” 

“Fight me!” Wonder Woman yelled and rushed after Kara.  
Their flying took them to a hilltop. Kara landed and Wonder Woman rushed down, swinging the sword. “I'll kill you!” 

Kara dodged away and smirked. “You brought a sword to a gun fight, and you expect to win.” 

“You don't use guns!” Wonder Woman grumbled.

“It's an expression, you and I both know that. This isn't a contest.” Kara smirked.  
“I'll kill you because magic is your damn weakness!” Wonder Woman growled.

“Yes. If I stand still long enough for you to hit me with it!” Kara grinned. “I'm not an idiot.” 

“I'll kill you!” Wonder Woman growled.

“You do know I plucked out your eyes, right? I didn't pluck out the lobe of your brain responsible for reasoning and thought.” Kara grinned.

Wonder Woman snarled and lunged at Kara.  
Kara dodged out of the way. “Look, you're mad, I get it. I hurt you worse than anyone has ever hurt you ever. I would imagine that would make anyone angry. But at the end of the day, you and me? It's like a tank versus a guy with a spear.” She smirked.

Wonder Woman simply glared at Kara and lunged at her again.  
Kara dodged again. “Anger and hate, they lead to the dark side, and well, even Darkseid would tell you that is not an extremely smart choice.” Kara grinned.

“Just stop dodging!” Wonder Woman growled.

“No. Because I really honestly don't want to kill you, and if I stop dodging you, I'll end up killing you. Alex was easy, I twisted her head around backwards in an instant. Human necks are fragile. You? Even I know breaking your neck would not be easy. Your eyes were your weakness only because of how fragile eyes are. The weakest part of a human's body. Even your body, molded by clay.” 

“Stop with the Monolog! Even Ares didn't do that!” Wonder Woman snarled.

“Well, I never expected the Greek God of War to be Shakespeare!” Kara grinned.   
Wonder Woman glared at Kara and lunged once more.  
Kara shrugged. “Look, lose the sword, maybe I won't kill you.” 

“JUST STAY STILL!” Wonder Woman yelled.  
“Calm your tits, Diana.” Kara grinned.

“By the Gods I WILL KILL YOU.” Wonder Woman roared.  
Kara smirked and dodged Wonder Woman's next attack, then she saw the perfect opportunity. “I'm really sorry about this.” 

She jumped into the air quickly, and slammed back down a microsecond later. The impact startled Wonder Woman and she almost stumbled to the ground.

Kara reached over and grabbed the magic sword by the blade, yanking it out of Wonder Woman's hands. She winced slightly as it bit into her skin. A split-second later, she held the sword by the pommel and pointed it at Wonder Woman. “You want your sword back, Diana? Here, let me help.” 

She rushed forward, accelerating faster than Wonder Woman had seen her previously reach. She buried the sword into Wonder Woman's chest, driving it through to the other side. Wonder Woman yelled in pain. She then dragged Wonder Woman down to the ground, jamming the blade deep into the ground.  
“You and I both know if I sliced this sword upwards and cut your head off you would stay dead permanently, so calm the hell down before I do finally kill you, Wonder Woman.” Kara growled.

Wonder Woman winced. “No matter what I won't stop! So, if you're going to kill me, kill me!”   
Kara shook her head. “I know you hate me.”

“Of course I hate you! You ripped my eyes out!” Wonder Woman snarled.

“I know you feel like that, but I truly am not the monster you think I am...” Kara trailed off, and she twisted the sword sideways, tearing a massive hole through Wonder Woman's chest.   
“AGHHHHHH!” Wonder Woman screamed.  
“I am far far worse.” Kara finished. She rushed off.

Wonder Woman's vision started to dim and she winced, realizing the end was coming. “I have failed you all.” She gasped. “I have failed my friends. I have failed my sisters. I have lost everything. I am so sorry.” 

Her eyes welled with tears. “I am so sorry for failing to save Kara.”   
Then the blackness that had crept in at the corners of her eyes consumed her.

&^&

Lena looked down at a stack of papers on the desk at the base Kara had gotten her too after the last one got a bit exposed.  
She shouldn't have lost her temper earlier near Kara, but she was frustrated in her plans being foiled so easily by the good guys. She grumbled.

She stood up and walked over to the wall, and pressed a hidden panel. The wall slid up and she walked in. She walked over to a notebook, looking slightly worn. She took a deep breath and picked it up off the pedestal it was resting on.   
She had read it many times before, front to back, and she had made many sacrifices to make sure to live up to exactly what was written.

She shivered slightly and opened it to the front. Where the dedication was.”To my daughter, Lena, I regret not having all the information you might need, I have tried so much to collect all the information required. I can only hope your plan is better than all the ones I came up with against Superman. My notes are in this book for you to use to your advantage. Feel free to add to them as you learn more. In many ways, you are far more braver than I am. Sincerely, your father, Alexander “Lex” Luthor, 2046 AD.”  
“Don't worry, Dad. I will change everything. Being your sister was a bit disorientating though.” Lena Lutessa Luthor, the daughter of Lex Luthor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Lena is Lex's daughter, just like she was in the comics at one time. :)


	6. Momento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! Lena and Kara make plans, Barry makes plans, Mallus reveals herself to help Kara out, and Superman delivers some bad news to Wonder Girl.  
> And John Constantine gets Stoned. :) Literally!

When he landed on the rooftop, a young blonde woman wearing something akin to Wonder Woman's outfit turned around. She squinted in the face of the setting sun. The first thing she saw was the mournful expression on Superman's face.

“Wonder Girl, I'm sorry...” Superman began.

Wonder Girl, Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark, closed her eyes and sniffed. “You don't need to say it. I can tell. In my heart.” 

“I am so sorry.” Superman frowned. “We didn't expect any of this to happen.”  
“I know.” Wonder Girl spoke. “I need some time alone. You know we were always complicated. Diana and me.” 

“You were together.” Superman spoke simply.  
Wonder Girl sniffed. “Exactly, and that's why I felt it, when she died. I felt it in my heart. A piece of my heart died. I can't talk about this right now.”  
She turned and left down the stairs on the roof.  
Superman frowned and took off.

&^&

“So, we all need to go and murder death kill Kara?” Sara Lance blinked, not exactly believing what she was hearing from Barry of all people.

Barry winced. “I really don't want to do that, but we need to get the bracelet away from her, and we may have to nearly kill her to do so.”  
Sara frowned. “This is extremely awkward.”  
“Believe me, I know, Sara.” Barry spoke. “But we need everyone to attack at one time if we're ever going to have a tiny bit of success here. She won't be able to defend against all attacks.” 

“Okay. I'll get the rest of the team reassembled.” Sara frowned.

“I'm really sorry about all this.” Barry spoke.

“I understand that.” Sara nodded.

&^&

“Well, looks like the plans are going to get a bit further derailed than you thought, Kara, Lena.” Mallus said as she appeared in Lena's new bunker.  
Lena grumbled and hit the table. “Damnit! This isn't fair! Can you distract them!?” 

“I don't actually work for you.” Mallus chuckled. “I am beyond you.”  
Kara rolled her eyes. “Look, this is not the time to debate power levels. This is not Dragon Ball Z, and you are not exactly Trigon.” 

Mallus chuckled. “I never claimed to have the ability to destroy universes.” 

“Regardless, you'll need to distract them while Lena takes care of her plan.” Kara spoke firmly.

“All my plans involve now is to get you adjusted so you're fine without the Bracelet's help.” Lena grumbled.  
“It's not like you can just kill morality.” Kara grinned. “Besides, I'm free now anyhow.” 

 

She pointed to the bracelet which was solid black.

“Regardless, they're not going to stop until they're all dead or they take the bracelet off you, and if they do that now, well, that's going to cause some problems. I estimate you need another 3 days of full exposure.” Lena spoke.

Kara grinned. “Well, okay, Lena, but remember, I love you, and I will protect you from harm. No matter who it's from.”  
Mallus frowned and then vanished.

&^&

A few hours later, Sara and the original gang from the Waverider walked into a warehouse that was abandoned. “Okay, Sara, I don't think that Lena is here.” Ray Palmer spoke.

Sara chuckled. “No, Ray, she is not here. Why would she be here?”  
“I thought you brought us to deal with Kara and Lena?” Wally asked.

“Sure, that's what I wanted to do. However, plans change. I mean, did you all honestly think a giant cliché demon would be Mallus' true form?” Sara grinned.

“Honestly, that was pretty lame, yeah.” Nate Haywood spoke.

“Exactly.” Mick Rory grumbled.

Amaya frowned. “I'm not upset you came and got me, but I'm at a loss.”

Sara took a deep breath. “It's kind of very simple. I agreed that when the time was right, I would reveal myself to you all, and I would take care of you all.” 

“What?” Ray asked, confused.

Sara grumbled. “Oh for crying out loud.” Her eyes turned demonic red and she stomped the ground hard enough to knock down everyone. “I AM MALLUS. I AM AND HAVE ALWAYS BEEN DESTINED TO BE MALLUS.” She shouted in Mallus' voice.

Wally stumbled to his feet first. “Man is this the end of the original Twin Peaks?”  
Zari winced. “What the hell, we defeated Mallus. Go home, Mallus, you're drunk.” 

Sara chuckled. “You have always been good people. But you cannot defeat me here. Without the totems, a part of my plan, I should add.” 

Amaya winced. “This was not what I expected at all.”

“No, shit, really?” Sara laughed. “So, let's all just lock you all inside a time prison.”

“I cast magic missile at the darkness?” Wally suggested.

“Yes, let's stop and play Dungeons and Dragons!” Sara chuckled.  
“I don't know, how about let's do that!” John Constantine appeared in a flourish, holding the head of Medusa. He held it up to Sara and she smirked.  
“Do you expect that to work on me, John? That wouldn't even work on Supergirl. What makes you think that would work on me?” Sara grinned.

She grabbed Medusa's head out of his hands and turned it facing him. The eyes shown brightly, and the snake hair animated and hissed at John. “Oh, bloody hell.” John winced as he suddenly turned to stone.

“Now, I don't feel like turning the rest of you to stone, since there's no real cure.” Sara grinned. “So, why don't we just agree to take a visit to the time prison I set up. Because let's face it, you're all pretty powerful, but you don't trump magic!” 

“I've been trapped in a time prison, I think I can handle this better than anyone else.” Wally winced.

“Then you can help the others.” Sara said and began to recite a magic spell.

&^&

Lena looked through the notebook Lex had left her and grumbled. There had to be something in his notes to help buy her more time. She was quite literally getting overrun and she was not exactly happy in the least. Finally, she stumbled across one passage. She grinned. “Of course. Why did I not think of that.” 

&^&

A half hour later, Kara was standing in front of Lena and looked down at her Bracelet. “I'm sorry you want to tweak the green Kryptonite into being Slow Kryptonite? Suddenly people are going to go be slow near me?”

Lena grinned. “No, dear, Slow Kryptonite was something created that does to humans what Green Kryptonite does to Kryptonians. You'll make them all violently ill near you.” 

Kara burst out into a broad grin. “That will be a lot of fun! Okay, tweak it away.” 

Lena smiled. “I can't wait until they see this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always paired Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl together. To me it just fits honestly. :P  
> It's like how people always paired Batman and Robin! Wait, that makes too much sense. :P
> 
> But it's either that or Wonder Woman and Amazo, and Amazo being a good guy isn't the strangest thing ever.


	7. Life Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! Kara faces off against Barry and Eobard, making them ill, then Superman shows up, and with a little bit of help from Solaris the Tyrant Sun, he manages to save Kara from herself! Also, later, Lena asks help from a surprising source to rescue Kara.

As it were, it didn't take long before Kara got to put the Slow Kryptonite to the test.  
“We're here to take care of you, Kara.” A voice spoke.

Kara turned from where she was standing to look at Barry and Eobard standing next to each other. Kara almost laughed at the absurdity of the two of them working together.  
“What's this now? Barry, did you forget I was supposed to be the evil one?” Kara grinned.

“No, Eobard is still evil, but he is literally the lesser of two evils.” Barry frowned.

“I got demoted that bad?” Eobard chuckled. “Look, I never wanted to become Barry's greatest villain. I just had no choice. So, I embraced it. You're different. You're not evil. You need to step down and listen to reason.” 

Kara shook her head. “I think what needs to happen is both you need to slow down.” The bracelet turned bright green along with her eyes and Barry winced as he started to feel mildly dizzy. Kara walked closer. “What's wrong, Barry? You don't look so hot.” She chuckled.

Eobard stumbled backwards slightly, having never felt this sensation in his life.   
Barry groaned. “What's happening.”   
“Something Lena whipped up. She calls it Slow Kryptonite. It does to humans what normal Green Kryptonite does to Kryptonians.” She walked a few more steps closer.

“AGH.” Barry groaned, not used to the level of nausea he started to feel.  
“Kryptonite is nasty, Barry.” Kara spoke. “And the closer I get to you, the more you two will wish you were dead. And the longer you are close to me, the quicker you'll die!” 

Barry winced and stumbled backwards.  
“That's enough, Kara.” Superman spoke as he landed in front of her.   
“Oh no. I'm so scared of you, Clark. NOT.” Kara smirked and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards. “Look, Kara, you're not yourself, and we won't lose anyone else. We know how dangerous you are, and how dangerous the bracelet is, and if we need to, we will attack you a hundred to one to stop you.” 

“I'm so scared!” Kara grinned.

Superman took a deep breath. “We know we can stop you. Even with this new ability you gained.”   
“Lena calls it Slow Kryptonite.” Kara grinned.

Superman resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the name. “You killed Wonder Woman.” He spoke firmly.

“I know. I'm not an idiot. I just don't give a flying fuck.” Kara grinned.

Superman winced. “Kara. Please, this isn't you.”   
“It is me!” Kara growled and punched Superman backwards.

“Please, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I need to.” Superman spoke.

Kara shook her head. “It doesn't matter what you do, Lena's plan will be complete in 3 days. Then I'll be free of the bracelet and you can go and eat it for all I care!” 

“Kara. Please. I am asking you nicely.” Superman spoke.  
“Regardless, I am myself, and I will not be stopped by you or anyone else!” Kara grinned.

A booming voice shook the entire room. “LET US TEST THAT THEORY.” A beam of light, extremely bright red slammed into Kara from the sky above, and slammed her down into the ground.

Kara groaned. “Okay, that was dirty pool.”   
Superman frowned. “I'm sorry.”   
“That didn't drain my powers away yet.” Kara grumbled and stood up shakily. Only to be knocked down again by a second blast of red light.  
“Damnit!” Kara grumbled and laid there.   
“THIS CONCLUDES OUR AGREEMENT, SUPERMAN.” The voice from before boomed.

Kara winced. “I can't believe you got Solaris the Tyrant Sun to help you out.”

“I'm sorry.” Superman spoke, and pulled off the bracelet.  
Kara groaned. “Lena said it was dangerous to remove it.” 

“Come on, Kara. Let's get you well again, we'll need to help you get back to being you.” Superman spoke.

Kara frowned. “I am me.”   
“You'll be better soon.” Superman smiled.

&^&

Kara frowned and looked around the cage she was trapped in. “Come on, is the miniature red sun needed?”

Batman walked close to the cage. “Until we can get you back to your normal self, yes.”   
“I don't want to be my normal self. I want to be who I am now. I'm sorry you can't accept me being evil.” Kara grinned.

“I'm so sorry, Kara.” Batman spoke. “I know you are not yourself.” 

&^&

Lena grumbled and slammed her fist into the nearest table, breaking it apart. She winced. “Damnit. Okay, I didn't want to move my plan up this fast. MALLUS!” She shouted.

Mallus appeared. “Yes?”   
“They captured Kara!” Lena growled.

“Well, I guess this would be a good time to bring up the fact I can't just teleport everywhere.” Mallus grinned.

“I don't care! I need Kara back. I can't help her out, and I can't use her help to conquer the planet if she's becoming good again!” Lena grumbled.

“So, we find out where she is, rescue her, and then what, fight all the good people and win? We need more than just the two of us. I've got a lot of power, but it's not you know, all power.” Mallus chuckled.

“At least you locked away the Legends in a Time prison.” Lena spoke.

“Yeah, that wasn't difficult.” Mallus grinned. “So, what do you think we need to do?”

“Get me Savitar.” Lena grinned.  
Mallus smirked. “Now that will be a twist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Solaris the Tyrant Sun literally yells all the time.  
> It's his thing. #JustSolaristhings? I guess?


	8. Kinetic Bombardment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8! Savitar arrives, helps out Lena, and rescues Kara. Kara decides to take revenge on everyone by killing Lois Lane, only to realize that Superman turned her into a Kryptonian temporarily. Prompting Kara to start up a new strategy. To Kill the Batman!

A short time after Mallus left, she returned, and a moment later a blur rushed over and came to a stop before Lena.  
He looked exactly like Barry, with a horrific burn on one side of his face. He smiled. “So, you are who I owe a favor too for getting me out of my death?” 

“Yes, Savitar. You see, we need someone who can provide a perfect counter to everything we'd face rescuing my wife, Kara. Kara Zor-El, or as you would know her better, Supergirl.” Lena spoke.

Savitar grinned. “Things have changed a bit from my time-line, I see. So, why would someone kidnap her? More importantly, how? I'd be dead if I tried to hurt her, but to kidnap her, that's something else.” 

Lena smirked. “Well, you see, like you, Kara has become the villain of the story, and I need to help her be better at it. She made me a promise to protect me always, and I wouldn't want to forget to protect her. Evil isn't immune to love after all.”

Savitar nodded. “I may have lost a bit of sanity by trying to kill Iris, but even who I am, twisted now, I would indeed help someone rescue the person they lost.”

“She held at a place where her friends can 'help' her be good again. Bah.” Lena grumbled.  
“Well, that would not be good at all.” Savitar chuckled.

“Exactly, which is why you'll be able to help us free her before they can do anything to ruin my plans.” Lena grumbled again.

“No problem. If you know where they are, we can go and get them, and probably kill a lot of people too.” Savitar smirked.

“Even I know you're not kill happy.” Lena grinned.  
“True. So, where might she be?” Savitar asked.

&^&

Kara looked up as her hearing, down to normal human levels from the red sun beaming down at her, caught a bunch of shouts and yells.  
The door to the room she was in broke open and a blur of movement rushed in. It revealed itself as Savitar and Kara grinned. “Oh, this is a nice surprise from Lena!” 

“Hey, all things considered, why wouldn't an evil version of Barry want to help you out?” Savitar smirked.   
“Just get a little distance from the red sun and I'll be fine. Then I'll just kill everyone and everything as revenge for this!” Kara growled.

Savitar smirked. “Whoa there, let's not get that crazy.”

Kara grumbled. “I'm sorry.”

Savitar vibrated the cell door out of place enough that it broke, and got her out of the cell. They rushed off.  
A short time later, as the yellow sun beamed down at Kara, she felt much better. She smiled. “I know how to take revenge perfectly against them for this. It will tear them all apart.” 

Savitar stopped running with her and asked. “What plan is that?” 

“You'll see.” Kara grinned. “I'm going to kill Superman's Iris, Lois Lane.”   
“Now that's a cruel plan. I approve.”

&^&

Lois Lane looked up as her windows exploded at her office at the Daily Planet.  
Kara grinned as she stepped through the shattered window. “Here's Johnny!” 

“And you didn't even bring an axe for the reference to really work.” Lois winced.  
Kara grinned again. “The fools that we know thought it was going to be easy to deal with me, but they were wrong. And now by killing you, I will destroy the team. Superman will grieve, and turn against Batman, and the fracturing will stop everyone from injuring me and my plan. However, I respect you enough to give you some final words. So, what would you like to say, Lois?” 

Lois Lane took a deep breath. “I only have one thing to say, Kara.”   
“What's that?” Kara asked.  
“I am so disappointed in you.” Lois frowned and walked over and punched Kara in the face. Kara was hurled backwards out the window, and nearly 300 feet away through the air.   
She shook her head. “Holy hell!”

Lois rushed after her. “After Wonder Woman's death, Superman and Batman replicated a Blue Sun and supercharged Superman, and he gave me his powers to protect me from you. It's also not the first time I gained his powers, but this time it should be a bit longer than a day.” 

“Oh, well played, Superman. I underestimated him.” Kara grinned. “Well, then, as a wise man once said, Discretion is the better part of valor.” She turned and few off into the distance.

Lois grumbled. “Kara, we really don't want to have to hurt you.” 

&^&

“DAMNIT!” Kara grumbled as she landed near Lena.  
Lena grinned. “I'm glad to see you're so happy to see me.”

Kara winced and hugged her. “Thank you for having Savitar free me. I'm sorry though, I wanted to get back at Kal by killing Lois, but Lois has his powers now due to a blue sun charge.” 

“Ah. Well, I can't say I'm surprised they did that.” Lena nodded.  
“I know, I'm just mad I didn't think that could happen.” Kara pouted.

“I'm just glad you're on my side, and you didn't need the bracelet for three more days like I thought.” Lena spoke.

“I'll always be on your side, Lena! I love you.” Kara smiled and kissed Lena deeply.  
There was a cough and then Kara broke off and looked up to see Mallus. “Sorry, I didn't even see you.”

“I'm here to protect Lena while Savitar rescued you. There's no telling what Batman plans.” Mallus spoke.

“I thought you were a time demon and could see all of time.” Kara smirked.  
Mallus rolled her eyes. “My abilities are more akin to traveling through time, not related to seeing every possible outcome of a scenario. That's how I didn't see certain things coming when the Legends faced off against me. Just because I wanted to be defeated at that point didn't mean I saw everything that they planned.” 

“Fair enough.” Kara nodded.  
Lena spoke. “So, we really need to take out Batman next. I hate to say it, but he really needs to go.”  
“I want to be evil now anyway. They tried to take me away from you, and they hurt me.” Kara frowned.

“Don't worry, we'll kick their ass.” Lena spoke.  
“I know. But this isn't going to be an easy task, even with an evil Barry Allen and a time demon.” Kara frowned.

“I'm more than an evil Barry Allen. I'm the living embodiment of the Bootstrap paradox!” Savitar grinned.


	9. Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! Kara finds out Wonder Girl is scarier than she thinks as Wonder Girl summons Zeus himself! Kara ends up having to injure a God, and then sets off on her Batman killing plan. Also, Lena gets stoned in a bad way.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Okay, Robert A. Heinlien.”   
Savitar shrugged. “I can't help what I am.”

Mallus nodded. “It is who he is.”   
“Okay, so, let's figure this out.” Lena spoke.  
Kara nodded. “The only thing I can think of is to kill Batman when he least expects it. And I know one of the best times to do that. While he's indisposed with Catwoman.” She grinned.

“Killing someone while they're having sex seems a bit mean even for me.” Lena smirked.  
“Fine, before he gets naked then! He'll never expect that.”

“Do you normally have an ear out for sex noises?” Lena smirked.  
“Only yours when you're alone and thinking of me!” Kara grinned.  
Lena blushed furiously. “KARA!”

Savitar snickered. Mallus tried not to laugh.  
Kara smirked. “The point I'm making, is I know exactly when to strike.” 

“Okay. So, we attack him at that moment. What do you plan on doing exactly?” Lena asked.  
“I'll bite his head off! Literally.” Kara grinned and distended her jaw like a snake, the image was not something a person normally should be able to do.

Lena recoiled. “Okay, dear, that's scary.”   
Kara fixed her jaw and frowned. “Sorry, I forgot how scary that would look.”

“Scary? I'm a Time Demon, and I'm scared!” Mallus grinned.  
Savitar nodded. “I want my mommy.” 

Kara rolled her eyes. “Okay, guys, I get it. But eventually, we'll strike Batman when he least expects it!” 

She grinned, and then she frowned. “Hey, my spidey sense is tingling.”   
“You're not Spider-man!” Mallus laughed.

A thunderous roar sounded and a huge section of the ceiling caved in, a meteorite slamming into the ground a split-second later.  
“Damnit! I missed.” A voice grumbled and Kara saw Wonder-Girl slam down into the ground by the meteor.

Kara shook her head. “Really? I killed Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl shows up to attack me?”   
“You killed the woman I loved!” Wonder Girl yelled.

“Guys, it's okay, I got this.” Kara grinned.

Mallus nodded and vanished. Savitar understood as well and rushed away.  
Lena traveled towards the entrance to the base, when Wonder Girl yelled. “Oh, no. Kara killed my love, let me kill hers!” 

She yelled in fury and rushed towards Lena.  
Kara intercepted her before she was within 10 feet of Lena, hitting her sideways.  
Wonder Girl was slammed against the far wall and she grumbled. “I'll kill you, Kara!” 

“It's so cute you think you'll win!” Kara smirked.

“RAGHH! I will show you how strong I can be!” Wonder Girl growled and punched Kara in the face hard enough that the ground beneath them literally cratered from the impact force. 

“Woo! Now that was a punch!” Kara grinned. “That would have knocked out Reign!”

“Just die!” Wonder Girl screamed and swung at Kara again. Kara caught it and said. “First one is free! Second one will cost you!”

Wonder Girl screamed in pain as Kara broke her arm.  
Kara grinned. “Don't worry, you'll heal in like what, 3 minutes?” 

Wonder Girl stumbled backwards slightly. “I didn't want to do this! I really thought I wouldn't have to resort to this! But Kara, I will end you here and now! ZEUS LEND ME YOUR AID BY YOUR FULL MIGHT!”

“Ooh, I'm scared you're going Super Saiyan.”  
“No, I'm not going Super Saiyan. I summoned Zeus.” Wonder Girl growled.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground, knocking both Kara and Wonder Girl backwards. Where it struck there stood suddenly a tall man with a white beard, wearing a white flowing robe. He had in one hand a shield, and in the other, a glowing white lightning bolt crackling with energy. His voice shook the room. “REGARDLESS OF YOUR DIVINE FATE, KARA ZOR-EL, YOU HAVE OVERSTEPPED YOUR BOUNDS NOW.” 

Kara smirked. “Nice that even Zeus recognizes my divinity.”   
Zeus just glared at Kara. Lena ran and hid under a table, a logical thing to do when a literal God shows up mad as hell.

“My power is beyond yours. I harness divine lightning!” Zeus spoke, his voice slightly normal now.

“Yes, and you believe all the rumors, you literally stick your dick in everything with a vagina!” Kara snickered.

Zeus flinched. “While I fully admit I was a little wild in the old days, that was then. This is now. Fight me if you dare, Kara.”

Zeus held up the shield, which bore Medusa's face attached to it. It came to life and hissed at Kara. Kara smirked. “Is that your big plan, King of the Greek Gods? Try to turn me to stone? Hello? I can't have my skin transmuted to stone!” 

“It was not met for you, my child.” Zeus smirked.  
Kara's eyes widened and she turned to see Lena, turned into a stone statue, a shocked look on her face.  
“LENA!” Kara howled. “NO! NO!”  
She collapsed to her knees and sobbed. “No...” 

Wonder Girl glared at her.   
Zeus spoke firmly. “See what your arrogance has caused, Kara Zor-El?” 

Kara sniffed, and then stood up. She took a shaky breath. “Virgil the Poet said it best. If I cannot bend the Gods, I shall let hell loose!   
She then unleashed the full power of her heat vision at Zeus. It struck the shield first, for it was enchanted to block all attacks of it's wielder, and the shield instantly exploded into fragments. It bored through Zeus's body, out the other side, continued on through the wall, burning a hole in it, and careening off into the distance, tearing through everything in it's path, not stopping. Kara stopped it a split-second later, but the destruction carved a path nearly 2 miles long. 

Zeus gasped. “How?” He stumbled to one knee, the lightning bolt in his left hand fizzling out.  
Kara grinned madly. “Because I know even you can't shrug off a goddamn Supernova, so that's what I set it to. Max temperature for me right now. 6 Billion Degrees.” 

“AGGH. This isn't over.” Zeus vanished in a bright blast of light.  
Kara turned to Wonder Girl and said. “As for you, well, it's time to have some fun!”   
She grabbed Wonder Girl, who had frozen in shock at Zeus being injured.  
“Kara, what are you going to do to me?!” Wonder Girl gulped.

“I'm not going to touch you inappropriately, jeez.” Kara groaned.  
She dragged Wonder Girl over to a large support beam of the building and tied her lasso around it, the unbreakable for Wonder Girl at least lasso, constricted around and made it impossible for Wonder Girl to leave.

Kara took a deep breath. “Now this? This is going to hurt a lot.” She then exhaled her freezing breath one Wonder Girl's arms. They froze and Kara shattered them. “AHHHH!” Wonder Girl screamed.

“Now, now, if Wonder Woman could repair torn out eyes in less than a week, you should be able to heal from that in a week or a month.” Kara grinned.

She rushed away to go find Batman, and a cure for Lena's current statue form.


	10. The Long Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Kara tracks down Batman. She talks with him, then is surprised by her own mother! So to speak. And then a certain type of Kryptonite Lena never used makes it's appearance. All that glitters is Gold in this case.

Kara soon found herself in a location she hadn't gone to that often. She knew Batman was here, and she knew Catwoman was too. There was a damn good chance Kara was going to run into a trap, but she was so furious over Lena's petrification that she was willing to do anything.  
And she knew the first thing she truly needed to do was kill Batman. Bruce had been a nice help to her for a long time when she was younger, Kal-El had always trusted him. And while she knew the relationship between Batman and Superman had in the past become tenuous, they had smoothed things over.

She walked forward and smashed down two doors. To her surprise, she did not run into a trap. She had actually caught Bruce and Selena Kyle, A.K.A Catwoman in the middle of sex.  
She broke into a grin as they tried to get away from each other.   
“I mean, it's funny if you think about it that Catwoman loves it doggie-style!” Kara grinned. “But I'm not going to fight people without clothing.” 

She crossed her hands and waited for Batman and Catwoman to get dressed. She knew Bruce hated being caught without his Batman suit, and he was not happy about Kara breaking into his fun with Catwoman.

“Kara! I know you've gone off the deep end, but this is just rude!” Catwoman grumbled.  
Kara smirked. “Not completely off the deep end. I just want to take over the world with Lena, and also kill all the good people!” 

“I guess we needed to hit you harder with Solaris's power.” Batman frowned.

“Hey, you know, you created him, indirectly.” Kara grinned.

“He's also from 837 centuries in the future.” Batman spoke.   
“I didn't come here for a history lesson. I came to kill you!” Kara grinned and her eyes glowed with her heat vision.  
Batman winced. Even he knew the odds of him winning a fight against Kara even with Kryptonite, if it still worked on her, was basically 0%.   
“Please, Kara. I know you're mad at me.” Batman spoke.

“I lost Lena to Zeus being an idiot and turning her to stone. I injured Zeus in retaliation, and he ran away. So, After I kill you, I'm going to see if my friend Mallus can fix Lena by using her time magic.” 

“Would you believe me if I told you I had a cure for that?” Batman spoke.

“Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me. But I love Lena, and I'll burn the world to ash for her. If you idiots didn't attack me, I probably would have never fully turned dark.” Kara smirked.  
Catwoman frowned. “Please, this isn't fair.”

Kara shrugged. “Life isn't fair, Selena.” She then clapped together her hands in a lighter manner than she did against Overgirl. The shock wave still knocked both Batman and Catwoman down, and stunned them.

Kara grinned savagely. “If I did that as strong as against Overgirl, I'd blast the flesh right off your bones. It would be like that dream sequence in Terminator 2!”

“Please don't do that.” Batman winced.  
“Then find me another way to kill you and you alone!” Kara grinned. “You screwed up. Everything that happens, it's your fault. All of it.” 

“If you're going to kill me, you should know the truth about Lena.” Batman spoke.

“Okay....this is not normally how the hero stalls for time in the real world and not a cliché movie or TV show. Are we actually part of a TV show? I can't see a way to break the forth wall.” Kara grinned.

“I am serious. I'm not 100% certain, I've only been able to get fragments of the puzzle, but Lena is not Lex's sister.” Batman spoke.

“Okay, well, she's his half-sister, so in a literal sense, you're correct!” Kara grinned.

“I am serious. Even if you were to kill me, it won't change the fact that you understand I would not lie to you. Even now.” Batman spoke.

“I know you're not the type to lie! You hate lying almost as much as Superman.” Kara smirked.

Catwoman frowned. “That is admittedly ironic.”  
Batman winced, knowing that was true considering all the times he actually lied to people.   
“Look, I'll get the truth from Lena eventually. Just be glad to know I am going to kill only you.” Kara spoke. “So, choose a plan. Tossed into space without a suit, thrown in a volcano, extreme exploding head syndrome, blood literally boiling, I poke you in the eye and send your eye hurling backwards into your brain at 92 times the speed of sound.” Kara grinned.

“Let's not do any of those.” Batman spoke softly.

“Well, I'm killing you. I'm not leaving here without doing that, and you're not exactly going to win in a fight against me.” Kara grinned.

“You know, deep down inside, that all this is wrong, and you are a good person.” Batman spoke.

Kara shook her head. “All that changed when I had to kill Alex. I said I would protect Lena, and I meant it! Now stop stalling and die already!”

Kara spoke and lunged forward at Batman. She knocked him to the ground. “I'm not going to be pulling any punches here, Bruce! I'm going to beat your face to a pulp! And it won't take more than one punch!” Kara grinned.

“Kara.” A voice spoke and Kara stood up in shock, and turned. She blinked her eyes. “Mom?”   
She wasn't even sure how it happened, but standing close by was her mother, Alura.   
“Don't do this, Kara.” Alura spoke.

Kara shook her head. “No, no, you can't be here! You're dead!”   
“Please, Kara, listen to me.” Alura spoke.

“This isn't possible!” Kara frowned.  
“It is. Believe me.” Alura spoke and reached out a hand.   
Kara reluctantly grabbed her mother's hand and spoke. “I don't understand.” 

“I was given an opportunity to come back and save you from disaster.” Alura spoke.  
Kara shivered. “I can't believe this!” 

“Why would anyone play a trick this nasty on you, Kara?” Alura spoke. “You're my daughter. I love you, and I will always help you.” 

Kara smiled and hugged Alura. “Oh, Mom. After Reign, after learning about Dad helping create Reign, everything I learned, I just..I'm so sorry.” 

“I know.” Alura spoke. “You'll be fine now. With me.”   
“I love you, Mom.” Kara smiled.   
“I know. And I am so sorry.” Alura spoke.  
“About what? Dad?” Kara asked.

“No. This.” Alura spoke and Kara gasped as she felt something pierce her skin, and her powers drained away instantly. She collapsed to her knees and looked up as a glowing gold rock fell to the ground next to her. 

Kara's eyes widened and she looked up. “Oh, no. Please...not Gold Kryptonite.”   
“I am so sorry.” Alura spoke and vanished, leaving a familiar man in her place. “Maxwell Lord!?” Kara gasped.

Maxwell Lord tapped his head. “I always had a gift for reading people, turns out I am actually a psychic. Who would have thought? J'onn, the others, no one wanted to use the Gold Kryptonite on you, but we all knew there was no other choice. Kara, I truly am sorry.” He frowned.

“NOOO.” Kara sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now how is Kara going to get out of this one? :) You'll find out. Next time, on Dragonball Z! Wait, no. That's not right.


	11. Bankruptcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11! Mallus rescues Kara, and Lena helps Kara out with her new problem, while also revealing her future history so to speak. And a brand new Kryptonite is created. Specifically designed to counter Gold.

A demonic voice thundered. “I think you forgot about me.” Mallus appeared, grabbed Kara, and left almost as quickly as she appeared.

Mallus appeared back, with Kara, in front of Lena's statue.  
Mallus reached up and touched the statue and concentrated, and then spoke mystical words. The statue seem to crack apart, and then Lena stumbled forward and gasped. “What the hell?!” 

Mallus chuckled. “I had to save you. Besides, Kara needs your help.”   
Kara winced and Lena walked over. “Oh, my poor baby, what did they do to you?!” She gasped at Kara's tear-stained face and her depressed mood.

“Gold Kryptonite.” Kara frowned.  
Lena gasped. “No! They wouldn't!? Those monsters! And they claim to be the good guys!”

“I need help.” Kara sniffed. “I'll never get my powers back without a lot of help. I know the last time Kal-El was exposed, it only took away his powers for 8 minutes, but that was a diluted and not correctly made form of it.”   
Lena hugged her. “It's okay. I'll help you. I promise!”   
“I can't believe Maxwell Lord came back just to pretend to be my mom!” Kara frowned.  
Lena winced. “Kara, honey, I can help you, I promise. I just, I've been keeping a secret from you, and I need to tell you it now. To help you.” 

“Batman said to me that you weren't Lex's sister, but he didn't know all the pieces.” Kara frowned.  
“Yes. I'm not Lex's sister. I'm his daughter from the future.” Lena smiled. 

Kara's eyes widened. “Wow. That's a surprise and a half. How?!”   
“I time traveled, but since I don't have Superman's speed, and I'm not Barry Allen, I had to go the long long way around. I basically lived my life again all the way through, so to speak, unlocking the memories and doing what was needed at various moments to allow me to position myself the way I needed.” Lena smiled.

“Okay. And you did this, because you wanted to destroy Superman I guess?” Kara frowned.

“No, honey, that was always Lex's goals. He never would have saw my feelings for you coming. He truly wouldn't. I fell so hard for you, even with what I knew I had to do, so yes, everything I've done was for you!” Lena kissed Kara. “I love you, Kara, and I will help solve this problem, and when I do, we will annihilate all those around you who have caused you problems.”   
“Oh, Lena. I love you!” Kara smiled and kissed her. “We will destroy them all.”

“Oh, indeed.” Lena smiled. “Come let me show you the journal I took with me, as confusing as that sounds.” 

&^&

A short time later, they were standing in front of the journal, and Lena handed it to Kara. “Here.”   
Kara picked it up, and skimmed through several pages. “Wow. Okay, that's a lot of detail here. This is really good.”

“Lex did his research all right!” Lena grinned.  
Kara nodded and continued to look through the journal. One page caught her eye and she gasped. “That's Kryptonian.” Kara spoke.

Lena looked down. “That's strange. That wasn't there before. And Lex may have figured out the language, but why would he write it?” 

Kara read the message and blinked. “Okay. That's interesting.”

“What?” Lena asked.  
“The note explains how I can recover my powers. Brown Kryptonite. It reverses Gold Kryptonite's effects.” Kara spoke.  
“That's helpful. That's weird though, there's no mention of Brown anywhere in Lex's notes.”

“That's because whoever wrote this came from a different future, or a different past. I'm not sure how this works. According to the notes anyhow.” Kara chuckled.   
“That would explain it. Okay, how do we get this Brown Kryptonite?” Lena asked.

“Apparently it only works by literally bombarding Black Kryptonite with extreme temperatures.” Kara spoke. “Which is amusing, since if you keep heating up Green Kryptonite, it can sometimes, but not often, turn into Black Kryptonite.” 

“I see. Thankfully, I know where I have some Black Kryptonite stored to help with your bracelet. I wonder who was the person who wrote all this information in the book? Lex wouldn't have trusted Superman to write in it.” Lena grinned.

Kara laughed. “That's a good point. But I'm not sure either.” She had a feeling in the back of her mind who wrote it, but she wasn't 100% certain yet.

&^&

“Okay, Kara, I've got the Black Kryptonite. Now all we need is a lot of heat.” Lena spoke as she walked into the room Kara had wandered into after Lena left.  
The trip would have taken her longer if it was not for Mallus being summoned by Kara, and then summoning Savitar to bring Lena to the stores quickly.  
“Okay. We'll need lit magnesium.” Kara spoke.

“Well, hell, that's going to be problematic at best.” Lena grumbled.  
“It's the only way to do it. And at least Brown Kryptonite will reverse the damn Gold, and I'll also be immune to Gold Kryptonite afterwards.” Kara grumbled.

“I am still shocked they did that to you.” Lena frowned.

“We'll bleed them like stuck pigs for that later.” Kara growled.  
“That's a bit dark.” Lena grinned. “But I agree for the most part.” 

“I don't know what to do, Lena. I didn't really want to kill everyone! But they're not leaving me any choice at this point. Superman, Batman, no one is going to listen to reason, and I can't stand that! To have your friends all go after you just because you are trying to protect the woman you love? Ugh, it's so frustrating.”

“I know, honey, I know. Now, let's fix you.” Lena smiled.

&^&

An hour later, Kara looked at the glowing brown rock inside the chamber they used to heat up the Black Kryptonite. “Okay. That should be just right.” Kara spoke.

“I hope so. The room's a bit too hot at the moment for us to get in there, and Savitar speed building it didn't exactly put in ventilation systems for heat.” Lena grinned.  
“My bad!” Savitar groaned as he appeared.  
“Regardless, Savitar, as soon as the room cools down, Kara can go and become Supercharged again and we can finally take over the world.” Lena grinned.  
“Of Course!” Kara laughed.  
“I didn't know I was working for M. Bison. Where's your Psycho Crusher?” Savitar chuckled.  
Lena rolled her eyes. “Haha. Very funny.”


	12. Zoned Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! Kara's powers are restored, Barry and friends decide to lock her in the Speed Force, with a tiny cameo from Overgirl of all people, and that backfires, turning Kara into a Kryptonian with mastery of the Speed Force, making her almost a God. Then At the end, Superman realizes this is the one time he needs his greatest enemy. As a Special Guest arrives to help him.

After many more hours, Kara walked into the heated room and grabbed hold of the Brown Kryptonite. She smiled as her powers returned to her. She walked out and hugged Lena. “I'm back! Now, let's kill some fools.” 

Savitar chuckled. “If you really want to hit them where it hurts, I suggest going after Iris, because she won't have you powers.” 

“Yeah, because you know you got shot by Iris after attempting to kill her and you don't want to repeat that.” Kara grinned.

Savitar winced. “Hey, I'm just saying.”  
Kara nodded. “I promise you, throwing Barry through a loop might help.”

&^&

Barry Allen looked up at the ground shook. A moment later Kara slammed through the ceiling and straight into the main room at Star Labs.

She grinned madly. “Hello, Clarice!”  
Barry winced. “Kara. I know you're not yourself.  
Eobard rushed into the room and winced. “Damnit, when Barry and I have to work together on something, you know it's a big deal! Come on, Kara, this isn't you.” 

Kara grinned. “Oh, but I am myself. Fully now. Besides, I came here to tell you I arranged a very unique gift in case you two wanted to fight me. You see, I brought Savitar to my side.”

Barry winced. “Oh, man...”  
“So, If you pardon me, gentlemen, I must kill Iris West.” Kara grinned.

“What? No, that was my job! Not yours, and not Savitar's!” Eobard grumbled.

“Really?” Barry said.

“The point remains, Kara, you can't just do this.” Eobard spoke.  
“Oh shut up or I'll bring Overgirl back to life on my side!” Kara grinned.

Eobard frowned. “Well, it's a good thing you brought up Overgirl...” 

Someone punched Kara in the back of the head across the room and she grunted, despite her powers, being hit that hard actually surprised her.  
She turned and blinked a few times to clear her eyes.  
Standing across from her, the person who punched her in the back of the head, was her perfect twin. An evil, twisted Kara. Overgirl herself.

“You're dead!” Kara growled. “It's been years!” 

“I got better.” Overgirl grinned. “Besides, if you're turning evil, I might as well turn good to balance out the whole scale of good and evil.”  
“I'll kill you this time without needing to blow you up!” Kara growled.

“You know, all your powers, all your bravado, all your strengths, and you forgot one thing.” Overgirl spoke.

“What's that?” Kara snarled.  
“You're not invincible.” Overgirl spoke. 

“And that's why we're all here too.” Jay Garrick spoke as he appeared.  
Jesse Quick zoomed over next to her.  
A man wearing an odd white suit appeared standing next to Barry. He spoke in a firm voice. “I am Godspeed.”

“Hey, don't forget about me.” A young woman spoke as she rushed over to stand by Barry. “What am I chopped liver?”

“No, Dawn, you're not.” Barry chuckled.  
“You're good in my time, Kara. We need to stop you now. And we all know of a way to do so.” The woman named Dawn spoke.

“How?” Kara smirked.  
“Well, it turns out we can trap a non-speedster in the speed force. It just requires a lot of us working in tandem.” Barry shrugged. 

“I'm not a simple fool.” Kara growled.  
“No, you're not.” Barry spoke. “You're dangerous.”  
Every speedster rushed at Kara at the same time and dragged her forward. “Get off me.” Kara growled.

“No.” Barry spoke.  
“This is dangerous but we can do this.” Jay spoke.

Kara struggled as they accelerated her faster than she even went before. Then there was nothing but a blinding white flash of light. “DAMN YOU ALL.”

&^&

Two days later....

Lena looked up in the sky as it seemed to rip itself apart and what looked like a comet slammed into the ground near her apartment.  
Her eyes widened in shock at the scene, and as she stood up, she felt a rumbling noise. Kara landed on top of her balcony, wearing actual armor, armor that looked futuristic.

Kara grumbled. “They thought they could trap me in the speed force. Well, even I can break out of there. And I got some nice parting gifts. I fashioned this suit after the Anti-Monitor's armor. He's a villain I shouldn't know about yet. Being trapped outside of time and space has given me some time to compliment some things.” Kara grinned.

Lena hugged her. “We'll get them for certain now! No more tricks, lies or deceit. They'll pay.”  
“Oh, yes. They most certainly will.” Kara grinned. “Because now I'll kill them, I'll kill them to death.”

Lena chuckled. “Me fail English, that's unpossible.”  
“I'm not Ralph Wiggum.” Kara grinned. “Just call me Supergirl Prime.”

Lena grinned, knowing exactly what Kara was saying. “Oh, Kara, I love you. Let's kill them all.”

“Indeed!” Kara grinned. “But first and foremost, I want to scare Barry.”

&^&

“You thought that would work on me?” Kara spoke as she appeared in S.T.A.R Labs's main room again. Barry jumped into the air. “What the hell?!”

“You locked me in the Speed Force. I'm almost a God now.” Kara grinned. “Let me show you exactly what I can and can't do. Say goodbye to your speed.” She rushed over and slammed her hand down hard on Barry's shoulder. It cracked and he grunted in pain. Then he seemed to feel as though he was slowing down.

“It's an ability you eventually call Speed Steal. See you in about 5000 years, Barry.” Kara grinned and vanished almost as quickly as she showed up.

Barry said nothing, as he couldn't find himself able to even bring the words out. His thoughts even began to slow down.

&^&

Kara appeared back in Lena's apartment and smiled. “Barry is now another statue. I stole all his speed.”  
“Well, can I have it!” Lena grinned.

“Maybe later. I've got a lot of power now, but I know it will fade if I keep using it. It's not a permanent boost, the speed force manipulation.” Kara grinned. “So, now, I think I will use my speedster powers sparingly. I think what I need to do for Batman is to just pick him up, and put him inside a nuclear reactor coolant pool. After I vaporize all the water.”

“You know, maybe exposing him to lethal radiation poisoning that way might violate the super-villain law book.” Lena laughed.

“I know, but I should do that. No, wait, yeah, screw that, I'll just rip his lungs out.” Kara grinned madly.  
“See, now that works just fine!” Lena spoke. “However, we still need to plan for everything.”

&^&

A day later... 

“This has better be for a good reason that you have asked me here.” An extreme tall man spoke. His skin looked like it had been carved out of gray rock. He wore blue armor, and his expression on his face was grim and unchanging.

“Believe me, we most certainly would not do this if there was any other choice. But Kara has gone so far beyond what we can deal with. Especially with her new Speed Force powers. You are literally the only person who could face off against her without fail. So, I have to ask you, will you work with me as an ally, this once.” Superman spoke.

“As the old adage goes, so must it be, The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Very well, for now Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips shall be your ally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now how is Kara going to handle this foe? :)


	13. Rend the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited Chapter! Kara fights Darkseid. And at the end of the chapter, a very special guest with a double-bladed Scythe shows up. :)

After Darkseid left, Batman walked out of the shadows, and spoke. “Are you sure about this?”  
Superman frowned. “At this point, I'm considering all my options. I sent Hal Jordan on another quest. And well, Etrigan is working on something far more absurd than even getting Darkseid on our side.”   
“What could possibly be more absurd than Darkseid on our side?” Batman frowned.

Superman looked Batman in the eyes and said. “Have you ever heard of the Saint of All Killers?”

&^&

Kara was hanging out around Lena's newest lair location, and jumped as a loud roar exploded near her and she turned to see a boom-tube open up and Darkseid walk out.

“Kara Zor-El, you have caused far too many problems.” Darkseid spoke grimly. He was never happy about working together with Superman. Few people could actually physically hurt him, and Superman was one of those people.

Kara grinned. “Oh, no! Now living rock monsters are attacking!” 

Darkseid grimaced. “If I wanted terrible dialogue I'd read a badly written comic book.”

“Darkseid knows what comic books are?” Kara asked, thrown through a loop.

“I know lots of things. However I did not come here to impart knowledge. I came to stop your antics before you start annoying beings far greater than even me.” Darkseid spoke firmly.

“Your mom?” Kara grinned.  
“No, my mother is dead. I had her poisoned to death the same way she had the only woman I ever loved poisoned.” Darkseid spoke.

“That's honestly not a surprise. That sounds like how your entire family was.” Kara smirked.

“Regardless of my history, I will stop you.” Darkseid spoke.  
Kara shook her head. “No! I'm too fast for you.”   
She ran up and grabbed his arm before he could even react. He recoiled from the touch as he seemed to slow down.

Kara rushed away from him and grinned. “Looks like you're a living statue again.”

“Looks like you forgot I can create an avatar.” Darkseid spoke and punched her across the entire building with a blow to the back of her head.  
The first Darkseid vanished and Kara turned around and growled. “No one makes a fool out of me now! NOT EVEN YOU!” She growled and rushed over and punched him harder than he punched her.   
Darkseid was launched through the nearest wall and the wall behind that.

He easily managed to extract himself from the rubble and frowned. “That hurt slightly.”   
Kara growled. “I'm going to kill you to death! I'll show you how strong I am now! I can take anyone on! There is only room for one Evil on Earth. And that's me!” 

She punched him backwards further, and with every blow she pushed him back further and further. Darkseid frowned, this was not quite as easy as he expected. 

Kara paused for a brief moment. “To hell with this!”   
She concentrated for a brief moment and the armor she had worn earlier reappeared on her body.

Standing there, wearing the armor that she had told Lena was inspired by someone called the Anti-Monitor, she felt stronger than before. She grinned at Darkseid. “Looks like it's finally time to take you out.”

Darkseid looked at her armor for the first time and a sensation he had not felt for almost his entire life drifted over him for a brief moment. Fear.

Kara noticed his hesitation and punched him harder.  
Darkseid was knocked backwards and through an outside wall, and tumbled backwards slightly. He stood up and winced. “I did not expect you to wear that type of armor.”

“Well, you should try being locked outside of space/time. It's helpful for many reasons, Prince Uxas.” Kara grinned.

Darkseid grimaced, very few people knew his real name. “I did not expect you to gain knowledge of my life.”

“Like I said, I was locked outside of time and space. There's a lot of stuff I learned. Being imprisoned in the Speed Force was not as bad as Barry would think. But enough talk, have at you.” Kara grinned.

Darkseid grumbled and stood to his full height. “You are aware of what I can do.”   
“And I am aware of one minor flaw you have.” Kara grinned.  
“What flaw is that?” Darkseid asked.  
“Even you can't fight forever.” Kara smirked.

“That is a flaw everyone has.” Darkseid spoke, getting annoyed by Kara's constant happy mood.  
“Well, sort of.” Kara nodded. She then rushed towards him faster than he could react and tossed him upwards into the sky.   
She rushed up and grabbed him. He was startled by the movement, but he quickly recovered. “What are you trying to do exactly?” Darkseid asked.

“Me? I'm about to show you a whole new world of pain. You see, Barry and friends locked me in the Speed Force. I am about to do the same to you, but you're not going to be able to leave the same way, because well, Barry doesn't know this, but I bent the Speed Force to my will. It's fun having Indomitable Will.” Kara grinned. “On the downside, I won't have any special Speed Force powers after using this, but sealing you in a place and shutting it down to all outside access will be a good idea. The speedsters will have their speed though. Even I can't ruin that.” 

Kara then accelerated to a speed she had never gone before, almost instantly, and there was a flash of bright white light.  
When the light faded, Darkseid was gone and Kara landed and grumbled. “Okay. That took a lot out of me. I'm not going to lie. Whoa. Okay. Don't drain the entire Speed Force Connection even if you're me.”

“Well, crap in a hat.” A voice spoke.   
Kara turned and grinned. “Hello, Hal Jordan.”  
“You got rid of freaking Darkseid?!” Hal groaned. “Wonderful.” 

“Well, It's not like I can just rip his heart out. That's what his son does.” Kara grinned.

“Regardless, we have to stop you now.” Hal spoke. “And I admit, this was not an easy task to get done. We will stop you though. No matter what.”

Kara grinned. “So, you're going to try to kill me with what, your invisible friends?” 

“No. All of us.” A voice spoke and Kara looked up to see Sinestro land by Hal.   
“Oh, No! Not Sinestro. Too bad I'm not afraid of glowing yellow rings!” Kara laughed.

“You misunderstand your station in life, Kara Zor-El.” A voice that sounded as if it came from the grave spoke and Kara frowned.   
The air in front of both Hal and Sinestro seemed to be rent asunder by a force. The rip in the fabric of the universe opened up, and what looked like Death itself walked through holding a double-bladed scythe.

On his left skeletal hand he bore a single black ring. It glowed. “To get me to work with the other lanterns, is by no stretch an easy task, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara smirked. “So you say, Nekron. Looks like today is going to be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Kara made a mistake here. :P  
> So, hope you all still love the series.   
> I wonder how things are going to go from here.


	14. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Nekron ends up summoning someone about as powerful as him who ends up giving Kara an unintended power boost to insane levels. By way of one plain gold ring.  
> And at the end Superman's team of good guys is added to by one very overtuned and overpowered villain. The Saint of All Killers. :)

“My touch is death, you know this. Even to a being such as Darkseid.” Nekron spoke solemnly.

“And if I sat in the sun for 3 billion years I'd replace God. You don't see me bragging about it.” Kara smirked.

Nekron glared at Kara. “You may be strong willed enough to resist my command to die, but there are other beings who also have the touch of death, and I shall bring one to take care of you. With your only remaining weakness. Magic.”

Kara shrugged. “I was locked in the Speed Force and literally saw infinity. Nothing is going to surprise me. I might not have Omniscience yet, but I've got a good grasp on reality.”

“Do you now?” Nekron spoke and swung his scythe at the air near him. A tear in the fabric of reality opened up and a moment later a being clad in black armor with an equally black large helmet appeared. He bore a mace in one hand and in the hand that held the mace, he wore a plain gold ring on his ring finger.   
Kara laughed out loud. “Wait a minute, you summoned Sauron the Sorcerer to fight me? Why not I don't know, Melkor! I want to kill a God.” 

“Who dares to mock the might of Sauron?” Sauron roared.

Kara laughed. “I'm sorry, but this whole situation is hilarious. Freaking Nekron, The leader of the Black Lanterns summoned freaking Sauron. What next, frogs and locusts?” 

“Die!” Sauron pointed at Kara and yelled.  
Kara shook her head. “Sorry, but I'm way too strong willed for that.”   
Sauron glared at her and raised his mace to the sky. “Very well, take this.” 

A bolt of lightning struck Kara. Kara grunted. “Okay, that was annoying.” 

Nekron resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Sauron is turning out to be more disappointing than the Green Lantern movie reviews.”  
“What?” Hal asked, confused.  
“Never mind.” Nekron spoke.

Kara chuckled. “Okay, so, Sauron. Let's get this straight. Nekron summoned to me, a being with literally God-Like Willpower, The One Ring? Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”

She rushed over and pulled the ring along with the finger it was on away from Sauron in a picosecond.  
She put on the One Ring and grinned at the feeling of power. “You made me God, you fool.”   
“SAURON! I BIND YOU TO MY WILL WITH YOUR OWN RING.” Kara shouted.

Sauron blinked a few times and then knelt on one knee before Kara. “My master?” 

Hal winced. “Thanks, Nekron, you fucking suck.”

“DIE!” Nekron growled and Hal Jordan vanished.

Nekron disappeared a moment later and Sinestro frowned. “I must go now, my people need me.”

Kara giggled. “Not yet!”   
She shouted. “Time STOP!”  
All of time froze and she smirked. “Now I have magic on my side.”   
She walked over calmly and plucked the Yellow Lantern Ring off of Sinestro's finger. She put it on next to the One Ring. “Time to raise hell.” Kara chuckled.

She waited until time resumed and then concentrated. She vanished, followed by Sauron.

&^&

“Lena! Honey, boy do I have a surprise for you!” Kara grinned as she appeared where Lena was.

“You can teleport now?” Lena asked.  
Kara held up her hand. “I'm God now basically.” The One Ring glowed in the light.  
Sauron appeared by Kara's side. “Meet our new ally. Sauron the Sorcerer.”

Lena blinked a few times. “I need a very alcoholic beverage.”   
Kara giggled.

&^&

“Well, that went poorly.” Sinestro frowned.   
Superman groaned. “This is getting silly fast. Etrigan better come through.”

A man dressed as a cowboy walked into the room. “I heard that I am needed in this universe to right a great wrong. Normally, this is not something I do, but I have learned of the problems this Kara Zor-El is causing and know she could become a great threat even to me.” 

Batman frowned. “I can assure you, Kara is now a threat unlike anything you have faced, or you have killed.”

“I killed God.” The cowboy spoke firmly.  
Superman frowned. “Regardless, Welcome to the insanity, The Saint of All Killers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you never want to give an angry power crazed evil Kryptonian, The One Ring. :P  
> Now Kara has magic on her side. And not just any old magic. God-like.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I write some more? Let me know what you think.  
> I like this story, and I'll run with it if you all want.
> 
> And I truly am sorry about Wonder Woman, but like Superman, it's hard to keep her down for long. Well, at least by removing her eyes, I mean, she'll recover. There are things she wouldn't recover from.


End file.
